


Sam & Jack screen cap fic: How does NASA organise a birthday party?

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, science puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic: How does NASA organise a birthday party?

[pun not mine](http://coluring.tumblr.com/post/127798701817/how-does-nasa-organise-a-birthday-party-they)


End file.
